


Another Chance

by areyoukiddingme



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoukiddingme/pseuds/areyoukiddingme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rumplestiltskin's relationship with Cinderella is different. Completely different.<br/>-Written through series 1-2 and is somehow structured like one of the episodes-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of the Madness

**Author's Note:**

> (I've called cursed Cinderella Ella.)

**_I want out._ **

I repeated the phrase to myself over and over as I hoovered the floor before getting out the duster and cleaning the surfaces. My mother... well, step-mother, was reclining on her bed upstairs while the two step-siblings from Hell were at a party or something. I was never invited. The orphan was never wanted at any of the popular parties.

"Ella, I'm going out." My step-mother strutted past me in her huge shades which she always wore but I was never quite sure why; whether it was because of perpetual hangovers or she couldn't stand the sight of my face so much that she decided to make it hazier in the already dim room. I didn't respond, I merely kept my head down. Generally bad things happened when I spoke.

"You had better be done by the time I get back." And then she was gone.

I did as I was told, humming softly, when almost immediately after she left there was a knock at the door. But it wasn't who I was expecting, either my step-sisters or mother, but Mr Gold. He could sense my surprise as I opened the door and smiled accordingly, but in the sinister way he managed to twist everything. I always knew there was something ethereal, magical about him and his shop which I had only ever been in once but had been disturbed so deeply that I refused to enter again. He awakened my morbid fascinations deep within that I preferred to keep hidden from the superficial world.

"Ah, Ella." He spoke as if we were old friends. "Are you alone?"

Suspicious question. He stepped past me into the house, the cane that never left his side tapping rhythmically on the floor, giving me shivers down my spine as I closed the door behind him.

"I've heard you were looking for a place of your own." He commented, almost carelessly when I knew that this all would have been meticulously arranged by him.

"Yes. I was looking for one when I finished school but I didn't raise the funds in time. So I'll just keep working until I get enough."

"But you don't get paid here, do you?"

"What? No, it's my home."

"Where you work like a slave."

"That's- What do you want?" I sighed, giving into his game. He bounced lightly on his heels.

"I'd like to become your benefactor."

"... You... you mean, you'd help me pay for a house?"

"At a price, yes." He answered quickly.

"Why would you do this for me?" I asked suspiciously, watching him carefully as he stepped closer to me.

"I _hate_  your step-mother. Without you, she would lose a valuable asset she barely even notices she has and I would love to see that." He spoke vehemently, resonating with me so personally that I immediately felt as though I could trust him.

"You mentioned a price?"

"Yes. You would lose something very insignificant considering what you're gaining in return." He smirked which should have struck me as ominous but I was so clouded by his sudden generosity that I thought nothing of it.

"Okay. Deal." I held my hand out and he shook it firmly.

"Deal." He repeated. "Come on then, let's go and see your new home."

"Wait, now?"

"I knew you would say yes. You now own a property Ella, dearie."

"But what about-"

"You can pick up your things after. For now, I want to show you where the house is and give you the key."

I graciously accepted and got into the car with him. Not an anxious thought crossed my mind as we were heading off deeper into Storybrooke, only one thought niggled at my brain.

"How did you know I would say yes?" I asked on the drive over.

"I have an... intuition for this sort of thing." He answered vaguely.

"I believe it's more of a magical power."

"Whatever you want to call it." He glanced over at me and I could've sworn he knew more than he was letting on.

We arrived at the house in a matter of minutes. It was modest, but he had obviously not spared any expenses. In fact, I imagined immediately how pleasant it would be to live here on my own as opposed to living with a nightmarish 'family' in the broom cupboard.

"Well, enjoy." Mr Gold spoke softly before turning towards the door.

"Wait! What about the payment?" I asked him quickly.

"I'll ask you when you're prepared to lose it."

"Thank you." I spoke sincerely as he walked away, got into his car and drove off.

My old house was in walking distance and I was able to collect my stuff while everyone was still out and walk back home with it as I owned so very little. I didn't leave a note. I wanted them to think I just vanished. They probably wouldn't even notice for the first day anyway.

* * *

Two months later I had a lovely job at Granny's cafe which brought in a steady income and it didn't have any cleaning whatsoever involved, thank god. I was considering getting another job but Mr Gold hadn't spoken anything more on payment or rent so I decided I could wait until it was more pressing. I had met a guy as well. I know, for the first time ever I was officially someone's girlfriend. He didn't know me from the old days so he had nothing to revile against and we were both happy. I was just about to go on a date with him for dinner, in fact, when I was accosted by someone hidden in the shadows of a shop front. I shrieked as a hand was placed on my mouth and a long, thin pole was pressed to my neck, pinning me against my attacker as my breathing shallowed. I only knew one person who carried a cane in Storybrooke.

"Mr Gold?" I wrenched my face away from his hand and he giggled behind me, tickling my neck with his hot breath while I squirmed.

"You're a sharp one Cinders."

My new nickname, apparently.

"What do you want? I already know I owe you something, you didn't have to physically attack me." I gasped, still unable to free myself from his cane.

"Oh, but I did. You won't like what you have to do for me."

My heart skipped a beat and I momentarily stopped struggling.

"What?"

"Do you like John?"

"I don't understand why you’re asking-” The cane tightened around my neck. "Yes."

"Then perhaps you won't mind as much. I want you to make love to him." Gold whispered in my ear and my blood ran cold.

"What could you possibly gain...?”

"That's the condition of my terms."

"I was under the impression that I would give you money." I sputtered, swallowing back bile as I spoke.

"Then you were quite mistaken. I spoke only of you losing something."

"Losing something." I repeated softly, remembering the exact words he used on the day. I knew this was a trick. Too good to be true.

"...My virginity."

"Precisely." The cane slowly slipped across my neck to the ground but I could still feel Mr Gold's body pressed up against mine, his breath making goose bumps rise on my neck.

"I want you to do it tonight. No extensions, or you lose the house." He spoke sharply, almost unlike himself. This must be _really_  important to him.

"I met up with your step-mother the other day." He continued. "Her house is so terribly dusty and she still hasn't found where you've gone. Let's keep it that way, shall we?"

I was pushed forward, back into the glare of the streets as I heard Mr Gold's cane rhythmically tapping behind me in the other direction. I took a deep breath before continuing to walk into the pub where we had agreed to meet. Would I be able to do it? And why did he want me to in the first place?


	2. Fulfilling the Contract

John was being hopelessly sweet, as per usual, while I was acting odd and out of character. He didn't mention it though, merely drank with me while I got utterly intoxicated and stayed until it was so late that we got chucked out from the pub and left giggling stupidly in side streets. I kissed John lazily a few times before he gripped me passionately, both of us so drunk that one of us swayed out of the kiss every now and then. He slowly backed me against a wall to steady us as he was the more sober of the two but I suddenly felt a surge of sexual tension pass between us at this new position. It felt like this would have inevitably happened tonight, whether I was told to do it or not.

"Take me." I slurred into his ear, my fingers curling into his shirt as he kissed me again.

"Really? Here?" He asked, but without protesting too much. He must have been having exactly the same thought processes as me.

We both undressed sufficiently for fucking in an alley and he entered me, my thoughts clouded by an equal measure of pleasure and pain. Not bad, I thought to myself, first time in an alley against a brick wall. He began to thrust and I turned my head to the side as he breathed heavily against my neck, my hands sub-consciously running through his hair. That's when I noticed the figure. Just across the street, the lamppost obscuring his body in shadow, someone stood simply watching us. I probably should have freaked out and shouted but I just couldn't care anymore, I was too drunk and in dept. Besides, I could see the cane propped against his left knee. I turned from him and continued to give myself to the moment, bringing myself towards the dutiful promise of the end.

* * *

I woke up with mussed sheets and my hair sticking up on end. I looked to my side but there was no-one there. I could remember the sex but I couldn't remember anything after that, so I had to presume John didn't come home with me when I noticed a note next to my bed. I groggily reached over and picked it up, my eyes slowly focusing on the letters.

_'Cinders,_

_My office, midday. See you there.'_

It wasn't signed off, but I knew Gold's new nickname for me well enough. Holding my pounding head, I prepared for the meeting later as I couldn't very well refuse, he practically owned me. If I did anything against him I would lose my house.

* * *

 "Cinders." Mr Gold spoke as soon as he heard the bell ring, before I even stepped into the shop. A brief chill passed over me as I entered it again for the first time in years. I remembered immediately why it drew me away.

"Why do you call me that?" I asked, resigned, as I crossed my arms over my chest insecurely.

"You know, step-mother, step-sisters, cleaning..."

"I don't like it."

"You wouldn't." He shrugged.

A short pause ensued while I stared at him avoiding my gaze.

"So, why did you ask me here?" I asked impatiently.

"Ah yes. Follow me." He beckoned me into the back of his shop where he hid his office. I sat down while Mr Gold stayed standing, leering over me.

"Well done. I didn't think you'd do it."

I flushed suddenly, remembering fully what happened and the man in front of me watching it all.

"I didn't want to lose my house." I spoke shortly, my temper running short. "By the way, what kind of deal is that? You couldn't gain _anything_  from it, what was the point?"

"On the contrary, Cinders, there were lots of benefits." He purred, meandering behind me and placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Namely..." Something hard yet soft straining against his trousers pressed against my back and I shuddered.

"That's why, you sick, perverted-" I tried to get up and run but I was forced back down, fingers pressing firmly into my shoulder and a hand clamped around my mouth, blocking any more insults I was going to hurl at him.

"Come on dearie, we all know you liked it." He muttered, passing in front of me and staring earnestly into my eyes. I stopped struggling and he slowly lowered his hand from my mouth, looking at me expectantly.

"You wish." I hissed and attempted to rise again. Gold was quick, however, and restrained me with his powerful limbs, one knee slipping beside my waist before wrapping a hand around my neck and kissing me fiercely. I wasn't expecting this in the slightest despite his earlier hints and my eyes flung open as he smothered his lips onto mine. I tried to beat at his chest but my arms were quickly incapacitated as he leaned forward, pressing our bodies closer together. I couldn't deny the spark, the obvious chemistry that ran through us, something that just didn't happen between me and John. Or maybe I was simply too drunk last time.

God, Gold knew what he was doing though. I wasn't struggling any more so he allowed his hands to wonder across my neck and through my hair while I tried to resist leaning into his warm touch that sent shivers down my spine. As much as I would have liked to say I hated every second, it _was_  a disappointment when he released me, taking a moment to admire my flushed face before slowly untrapping my arms then the rest of my body as he stepped off of me. I got up quickly to show some kind of non-existent dominance and turned to leave the shop.

"You know, Cinders, you may want to keep this to yourself." Gold stopped me in my tracks, making me stop and turn. "I have a lot of enemies and I don't want you to get hurt."

My eyebrows knitted together as I stared in disbelief at the perfectly composed man in front of me before I ran out of the shop and stalked home. I hated him. I hated him for manipulating, controlling... but, in a sick kind of way, he did know how to make me fall for him, completely and utterly.


	3. Interference from The Evil Queen

The next day I was trying desperately to put Gold out of my mind when the phone rang and I received a very odd call from the town hall, telling me that Regina wanted to speak with me. Ugh. Not the nightmare bitch from hell. I grabbed my car keys and arrived in a couple of minutes, walking into the office of a very smug Regina.

"Ella. Please, sit." She said with one of those fake smiles plastered on her face. I complied, trying to ignore the blood red apples which were placed just beneath my nose.

"I'm afraid I haven't called you here with good news."

"Oh." I answered shortly.

"It's rather delicate. You see, I can't control the press and what they capture-"

"Get to the point." Regina looked put-out as I interrupted her planned speech and reached into one of her drawers to produce a brown envelope.

"I'm afraid I found a few pictures Sammy took of you a few nights ago. With a certain John."

I looked in the envelope to see several pictures of John and I entwined in the alleyway, all of them in surprisingly good focus considering the dim lighting. Bile rose in my throat as I thought about the _only_  person who could have taken those photos. Not Sammy, I knew that for sure.

"Now, this is unfortunate, but there is a way I can keep this out of the papers. I need you to do something for me in return though."

"Go to hell." I muttered but she simply snatched the photos out of my hands and secured them in her drawer again.

"I'll give you some time to think. I'll be here when you change your mind."

She spoke confidently as if she knew I was going to be back. She didn't know.

I walked out into street, a little dazed and still unable to comprehend what really happened and what I had to do. If this got in the papers I would be shamed, I might lose my job and my step-mother would renew her search for me if she knew for sure I still lived in Storybrooke. And what of John? His parents were always strict, what would they do to him? I needed to vent, unleash my harsh feelings onto the person who deserved them.

I arrived at Gold's shop in a matter of moments and parked haphazardly right in front of the shop window. I marched in, seeing Gold for the first time since he kissed me, polishing a sword.

"Ah, Cinders."

"How dare you." I spoke sharply, glaring him down. He seemed surprised.

"What?"

"To take my trust and just blatantly abuse it like that!"

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Don't play dumb. You can screw yourself and your house, I don't want to be in your debt any longer."

My temper flagged and I left the stop quickly before I started to cry, driving quickly back to Regina. I lingered before meeting her again; I wondered whether I should contact John when I realised it would probably be better if he didn't know. Then I'd have to explain the whole creepy Gold thing and how I owed him, which I knew he would disapprove of immediately. Which meant I had made up my mind.

"Okay. What do you want me to do?" I asked, brisk and to the point.

"So you don't want them in the papers?" Regina asked, unfazed by my sudden entrance.

"No."

"Okay then." She smiled and reached into her drawer, handing me the brown envelope.

"How do I know there's not copies? That these won't end up in tomorrow's paper anyway?"

"You're going to have to trust me." She fake smiled again and I knew I didn't trust her one bit.

"So what is it I have to do?" I asked, resigned. If it was all a trick I could always leave Storybrooke.

"Ah, yes. I want you to acquire something for me from someone else's home."

"You want me to steal?"

"No, no, no." Regina was quick to assure me. "It truly belongs to me, you see. So it's not stealing."

"What is it?"

"I want to procure a small box, about this big-" She gestured with her hands. "-With a dragon carved on the front. You can't miss it."

"Anyway, who is it I'm... acquiring this from?"

"Mr Gold." The name rang so many sudden alarm bells in my head that I swore I stumbled slightly. He wasn't involved. This wasn't his fault. He wasn't even working for Regina.

"-I trust you know where he lives? You two seem to have grown close after he bought you the house." She spoke dismissively but must have planned this interaction just to disorient me, torment me. "I must advise you against this, however. He's dangerous, Ella, you don't know what he's truly like. I would prefer John if I were you, he seems a lot more practical for a lover."

"I'm not talking about this with you." I interrupted and stood up, leaving to go to my car.

"Remember the trinket! Or those photos _will_  come out!" Regina called down the corridor after me. I rolled my eyes but my heart thudded painfully in my chest. I had never stolen before.


	4. Stealing from the Beast

I decided against the black balaclava in the end, I thought that it might only be the movies where villains actually wore those. It was midnight and I'd been watching his house for an hour. Nothing had moved. I presumed Gold must have gone to sleep hours before I arrived. Now is as good a time as any, I mused, as I steeled myself to walk up the path as silently as I could. I removed Regina's keys from my pocket without a sound and selected the one that would fit his lock; third one in according to her. It fit perfectly and with one twist I was inside the house, the black doorway yawning open before me. I stepped over the threshold, feeling that this was a bad idea; not a sound had been heard all night. That could not be a good thing, no matter how much I had hoped for it in the anxious hours leading up to the heist. I trod lightly through the hallway to the first room on the left, apparently the most likely place he would keep the box according to Regina.

I paused, listening for sounds again before sneaking out a pocket torch and flinching as soon as I turned it on. I hated to be looking through Gold's things so I scanned all of the surfaces first, heart skipping as I noticed something small and wooden which looked promising. I crept forward, picking it up and lighting it with the torch. I almost shouted triumphantly but muffled the sound in my hand; it had a dragon carved into it. I looked back towards the door I had left open for noise purposes. Almost there.

Holding the box in shaking hands I had the sudden realisation that I probably wouldn't see Gold again. He'd outcast me for working for his enemy, he'd chuck me out of his house... he'd refuse to hold me tenderly ever again. A horrible sinking feeling spread over me as I padded along the floor towards the open door, passing through the threshold into the hallway where I paused. Still caught in this moment of solemn epiphany, I was grabbed from behind. I almost dropped the box and would've screamed but, the unconformist that I was, I inhaled air instead of releasing it, almost imploding with the effort. One arm gripped around my neck as the lights flickered on and panic set in, the limb crushing my windpipe. I managed to look down to see the arm pressing against my neck clad in a dark suit, one of Gold's suits. He had caught me. He must have had the realisation at the same time as me as he released his arm and I fell to the ground, coughing and sputtering.

"Ella?" He asked softly.

"Regina made me do it." I said quickly, refusing to look at him while clutching the box to my chest.

"What are you doing here?" As if he was surprised that _I_  was here instead of his 'many enemies'.

He still spoke softly. Maybe if I had gotten away with it he would have been angrier.

"I'm sorry." I looked up at him from the floor, tears filling my eyes. "I thought that you had taken the pictures, it seemed logical at the time. I know you wouldn't betray me like that, not really."

"Pictures, what pictures? You're not talking sense, are you alright Ella?" He asked, stooping down to my level and I averted my eyes again.

"Yes, fine." I said sharply, shaking away his kindness. "You... you don't even know about the pictures?"

"No." He spoke cautiously as if he should know.

"I saw you watching in the alley that night and then Regina rocks up with pictures taken from your vantage point and threatens to put them in the papers." I explained before reluctantly continuing. "But then she tells me to rob from you."

I sheepishly held out the wooden box, handing it back to him. He took it, looking vaguely surprised as he passed a hand over it.

"And Regina told you to take this?"

I nodded.

"You needn't fear her." He stood up, returning the box to its place. "I'm more powerful than her in many ways, I can deal with her. If she _ever_  does _anything_  like this again, you come to me straight away, understand?"

I nodded again, averting my eyes but he led my face gently back to his by my chin, closing the gap between us.

"You can trust me. Not her." He urged, our faces moving fractionally closer with every second.

"I know." I murmured before my lips were captured by his and a shudder ran up my spine. He gently caressed my neck before releasing me.

"Go get some sleep." He muttered.

"So I can still keep the house?" I asked cautiously.

"Of course." He assured me, passing a hand over my shoulder.

"Thank you. If there's anything you need-"

"Go." He interrupted, teasing me.

"What about-" I gestured towards the box.

"I'll take care of her. Don't you worry." He spoke dangerously.

"Okay. Thank you." I repeated before turning and walking home, the tenderness he had given me the only thing warming me on my slow passage home.

* * *

I had entered Gold's shop. Of my own accord.

"Cinders. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He stopped the work he was doing to look up.

"I just wanted to see you." I shrugged.

"Regina is all taken care of, if that's what you're asking about."

"No, that's not it." I hesitated before continuing. "I broke up with John."

"What?" Gold asked, an expression matching deeply buried hope passing his features. Not surprise, not eagerness. Odd.

"And because of this, I wanted to ask about... us."

"Us?"

"Yeah. Are you always going to be half-stalking, half-snogging me or is this going to be something... I don't know, real?"

"Oh, it's real, can't you feel it?" He passed over to me and I had to hold him back; I was in danger of being smothered again, whisked away to another realm where nothing made sense.

"Of course I can." I smiled at his eager, intense eyes just an arm’s length away. "But will it ever be different?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On you, Cinders." His nickname broke down my defences and I allowed him to kiss me briefly, the hands which could have strangled me instead making my head go fuzzy.

"Regina told me to stay away from you. I can't ever imagine doing that." I muttered next to his neck as we broke away.

"Can you truly fall for a beast?" He said in jest, but I answered him earnestly.

"You're not a beast Rumplestiltskin."

"What?" He asked, all of his senses suddenly awake and his eyes alarmed.

"What? What did I do?" I asked nervously.

"What did you say?" He asked desperately.

"I don't-"

"Tell me my name!"

"Gold, alright! Mr Gold!" I shouted before suddenly stumbling. I reeled as if two lives were converging in my head and I was insensible to Gold supporting me, calling down to me. No, wait, not Gold. Rumplestiltskin.

"I remember." I gasped, my head able to think clearly as I gripped onto him like it was a matter of life and death. "You're Rumplestiltskin. B-but... this isn't right."

I shook my head, pushing him off of me and righting myself.

"I should be with my Prince. Not you. Shouldn't I?"

Rumplestiltskin merely stared at me evenly as the memories slowly filtered back into my brain. I had a lot of catching up to do.


	5. Remembering the Enchanted Forest

It was our house, but not the little suburban thing that I was used to now. This place was larger but a lot more run down; it was the house of my step-mother. I was currently tied up in the attic, my limbs bound and mouth gagged when only yesterday I had been the happiest person alive, dancing at the ball with the price. Now that happiness was dashed away from me as the prince made his rounds with the slipper which he claimed belonged to 'his bride' and being up here meant he wouldn't even know I existed. I heard horses outside and I looked up, my stupid heart still thrumming with excitement even though I would not even see the royal entourage. Then something flashed in the corner of my eye. I turned to see Rumplestiltskin, the man who had granted my wish the other night and whom I was deeply indebted to.

"Well well, dearie, aren't we all tied up?" He mocked, advancing towards me. "All the king's horses and all the king's men have arrived, aren't you going to see them?"

The question was left hanging in the air as I couldn't answer due to my makeshift gag. Rumplestiltskin knew this, of course. He just liked to torture me.

He advanced further and lifted his arms as I flinched away from him, but he was merely reaching to untie the fabric strung tightly around my mouth.

"Don't worry dearie, I'm not going to hurt you." He muttered, passing a hand lightly over my sore red cheek.

"I can free you from these too-" He gestured to the rope around my arms and legs. "-for a price."

"How much? I still cannot pay the first debt I owe." I said, letting out a burst of incredulous laughter.

"Oh, don't worry dearie. This price is a lot more... immediate."

"What do you want?" I asked warily.

"A kiss."

"...From me?"

"Yes, you. Do you think I'd rather one from the prince?" He answered sarcastically.

A small price to pay, I thought. I didn't think of any of the connotations. I nodded my head minutely and with a flick of his wrist I was released. I rubbed my wrists anxiously as I stood up, eying Rumplestiltskin apprehensively.

"Well?" He asked expectantly.

"Now?"

"If you will." I mentally wondered if I was the only one who could feel the tension building between us as I held his face in my hands and placed a delicate kiss on his lips. I attempted to release him but he suddenly gripped my waist, leaning far too close to my neck for comfort.

"If you think you can get away with that, dearie, you're a fool." He hissed before capturing my lips onto his again, but this time there was actual passion, vigour in this exchange as opposed to my motherly peck. My arms lifted up in shock momentarily before settling to rest on his face again, his hands still eagerly gripping at my waist, pulling me closer and closer to him. I forgot that this was part of a deal. He somehow made me forget everything, even the world around me in one contracted kiss. I was the one who pulled away first, pouring water on this blazing fire.

"I think that's quite enough to earn my freedom." I attempted to stop my voice from shaking and even my breathing as I spoke. Curse him.

He reluctantly nodded and with another flick of his wrist the door to the attic was open. I turned to thank him but found him gone, vanished from my life yet again but not for the last time. Not by a long shot.

I rushed downstairs to see the prince almost out of the door. I called him back in, much to the dismay of my step-mother and begged him to let me try the shoe. I sat patiently as it was removed from its case but just as it was about to be lifted my step-mother grabbed it from the footman and violently threw it against the wall.

"Ah well. I guess you can't test with the shoe anymore." My step-mother glared at me triumphantly as I felt all of my hopes and dreams collapsing around me... when I felt something large and heavy land in my pocket. I cautiously reached inside to feel something smooth and hard which I pulled out with utter confidence of what it was.

"Unless I have the other." I brandished the second shoe and my step-mother paled noticeably as the prince took the shoe and placed it on my foot to find a perfect fit.

"What is your name?"

"Ella, your majesty."

"Then, on my life, I shall marry you Ella."

All thanks to Rumplestiltskin.

* * *

 I had already received a place at the Prince's castle. I had met the Prince only the night before last but the wedding date was already set, a week from now exactly.

"Well aren't we regal?" A voice shocked me out of my blissful reverie.

"You." I said, turning to face the man who had given me a ball gown instead of rags, a carriage instead of a pumpkin and horses instead of mice. My 'saviour'.

"Is that any way to greet your fairy godmother?" He spoke far too dismissively for my taste. We were in the middle of a corridor and I feared being interrupted and my terrible secret revealed.

"Have you decided on your price? I am not yet married."

"Oh, I know." I stepped forward to rush past him but he gripped my elbow, stilling me.

"Don't place your hands on me." I snapped tersely, wrenching my arm away.

"Why? Do I intimidate you?"

"No."

"Then do I lead you into temptation?" He breathed down on me.

"... Of course not." I quipped after a short hesitation. "Why on earth would _you_  tempt _me_?"

Rumplestiltskin suddenly pushed me harshly against the wall before smothering my lips on his. I squealed, my eyes wide as I attempted to beat him off when I was lifted a couple of inches off of the ground, my feet dangling uselessly and his body pressing more firmly against mine lest I fall. Then it happened again. I forgot I was due to be married with a rough brick wall pressing against my back and my feet dangling in the air. I just wanted him, more of whatever he was willing to give me. If I was weaker, I may have allowed him to do just that.

He let me go, allowing my body to slowly slide down the wall, my feet feeling firm ground again but I stumbled forward, my knees weak from his ravenous advances. He took advantage of this, gripping onto me firmly to support my legs.

"I think I just answered your question." He smirked as he passed a hand over my face while I stared up at him, confused.

"How dare you, I'm to be married." I tried to snap at him but my words came out softer than anticipated, more pathetic than sharp.

"Should I get you something to support your legs?" He taunted.

"Don't talk down to me." I managed to build up some anger and I pushed him off of me, supporting myself. He stood staring at me, my defensive posture, hard mouth and sharp breaths.

"... You want me to say something." I continued. Rumplestiltskin was rarely silent.

"No, you want to say something." He assured, but I merely looked at him, confused. "You know, about how your lover isn't fulfilling you, isn't loving you, isn't quite. Like. Me."

I hated every word he spoke. But only because it was all the truth. This wasn't the fairy-tale I signed up for, I was to love the prince and live happily ever after.

"Will he ever make me feel like you do?" I asked softly, eventually giving up. He was far too clever to try and trick.

"Afraid not dearie, love only lessens over time. You'll get used to it, I’m sure."

"What will you do after I pay my debt?"

"I imagine I'll find another person to exact a price from."

"No, what will happen between us?"

"That depends on you." He answered cryptically before vanishing. All of that, just to vanish in a heartbeat. I collapsed onto the floor with no-one to support me and faced the bleak prospect of living the rest of my life without love.


	6. Fulfilling the Contract... Again

My wedding day was ruined thanks to Rumplestiltskin. Throughout the ceremony all I could think of was the possibility of him leaving, me losing him forever once the wedding was over and his price was exacted. I somehow made it through every tortuous moment, pretending to smile when appropriate, clinging to my new husband while pretending he was someone completely different in my head. The only time I truly unwound was during the ball held afterwards. I'd changed out of the awful white meringue that was customary for the wedding into something a bit more regal, a crimson dress, the colour representing the kingdom. My husband didn't even say anything when I came down the stairs in my new frock, he merely smiled his disarming smile before leading me into the first dance.

Dancing with others allowed my mind to stray, being so well rehearsed I felt I could perform them blindfolded. I actually began to enjoy myself when a new hand gripped at my waist, a hand I'd know from anywhere.

"Rumplestiltskin." I gasped as I looked warily at the other dancers but they seemed unfazed by this new arrival. I wondered if they could see him.

"Cinderella."

"Don't call me that. I don't live with my step-mother anymore."

"I like it."

"I don't." I said coldly.

"Whatever you say, your majesty." He giggled, performing the dance as easily as I was.

"I imagined you'd be less inconspicuous."

"Inconspicuous isn't in my nature dearie." He retorted. "I've decided on a price."

"Oh yes? How much do you want?"

"I'm not after riches, I can get them anywhere. I'm after something more... precious." He broke form to lift a hand from my waist, pulling my hair behind my ear.

"What?" I asked. He leaned forward, so close that I could feel his hot breath on the side of my face as we continued to spin.

"I want your marital bed tonight." He whispered and my eyes widened in shock. I struggled in vain to act naturally due to the crowds around us, looking anywhere but Rumplestiltskin. I noticed that any step now we were to dance into new partners.

"What about-" I started, looking at my husband, but Rumplestiltskin interrupted me.

"He'll be taken care of. I'll ensure that he doesn't suspect anything."

"And then my debt is paid?"

"Yes"

One night. One first and final night with him before he left. Was it worth it? I had no choice anyway, I owed him.

"See you soon, dearie." He said before turning from me and vanishing into the crowds as I transferred to a new, less complicated partner. What could he possibly gain from this? Unless he truly loved me. That was a new one; the dark one falling for a poor orphan.

* * *

"Goodnight then." My prince yawned before entering his chambers. Our chambers now, technically, but he seemed to forget this completely as he shut the door slowly behind him. It was remarkable, a young handsome prince shutting me out on the night of our wedding. I stared at the ornate door for a couple of moments before steeling myself up, turning from the door to go back to the room I held before I had married. I prepared an elaborate excuse just in case I crossed anyone one the way there, but there was no-one. When I got to my room it was as silent as the grave and the door was ominously standing open. I entered and it shut behind me, making me jump.

"Rumplestiltskin?" I called out.

"Yes dearie?" He answered immediately behind me and I jumped again.

"What did you do to him?" I asked, slowly turning to face Rumplestiltskin.

"Your precious prince?"

"Yes. He didn't want to _do_  anything with me. Why is that?"

"I made sure of it." He passed his hands over my shoulders, sending goose bumps down my spine already and he hadn't even begun to exact his price.

"And you're sure he won't know?" I breathed, his body inching closer to mine.

"Positive. You have to trust me dearie."

He leaned forward and kissed me as I placed my hands on his front while his ran over every inch of my body that he could reach, making his intentions for tonight very clear. I suddenly felt a lot lighter and tapped at him to release me. I looked down to see my crimson overdress completely disappeared, only my undergarments remaining. I flushed as I realised this was real, this was happening before staring at the man so desperate to take me.

"There were far too many fastenings on that thing." He commented before kissing me again, harshly and passionately. There was furious dexterity in his lust; I felt my large crinoline fall, then my petticoat as Rumplestiltskin pushed me back over the discarded pieces of clothing. Then he released my lips and turned me roughly from him, his hands running over my shoulders before I felt them pull at the strings of my corset, my chest loosening but my ability to breathe not becoming any easier. I eventually heard that fall to the floor too and Rumplestiltskin's hands ran over my shoulder blades, making me shudder back into his touch. There were only my garters and slip remaining. He could have made all of my clothes disappear in an instant yet he chose the long way round, chose to torture me instead with his skilful fingers.

"Get on the bed." He muttered next to my ear. He was being delightfully distant, making it very obvious that this was a contract. Oh, but I didn't care. It was a very enjoyable one, after all.

As soon as I lay down, Rumplestiltskin crawled on top of me, advancing on me like a predator with that fire in his eyes again. My breathing was shallow as he ran his fingers softly over my thighs, watching my face closely for my reactions. He teased me for a couple of moments before suddenly slipping his hand lower. My breathing had been shallow before but this time I had actual difficulty breathing as he rubbed his hand over my mound.

"You do look so inviting when you're flushed." He murmured, his voice full of lust as he slipped a finger inside of me, my whole body contracting around that solitary movement.

"You had better keep up, I've only just begun." He threatened and I laughed aloud, the stars erupting behind my eyes releasing me of my inhibitions.

"Oh, believe me, I plan to." I breathed, shifting underneath him as I felt him work at his trousers.

"Are you going to stay dressed the whole time?" I pouted beneath him and he momentarily glanced back at me as if he were surprised. I cautiously lifted my arms to his front and painstakingly undid each button that was separating him from me. He had magic, he could have done it with a mere thought, but instead he allowed me to do it, possibly enjoying the feeling of someone else being so desperate for something of his.

I opened his shirt to reveal his expanse of chest, allowing myself to drink the sight in before running my hands down his body. I started at the neck, running down over his nipples, over his ribcage before resting on his abdomen. Without warning, he slipped another finger inside of me and I shouted out, clenching my hands around his waist. Now, I would have worried that this was all merely a contract at this point, no matter how good he made me feel this was still part of his plot. I was glad to be proven wrong though as I felt his abdomen shudder underneath my harsh grip, the first sign of weakness he had shown me all night. He was just as desperate for me as I was for him. I clutched him tighter as I felt him position himself at my entrance before he suddenly thrust forward and I screamed, the most intense form of pleasure I had ever felt before racking my body. Stars burst beneath my eyelids and all I could feel were the two of us, his chest exposed in front of me and my silk slip soaked in sweat and clinging to every curve of my body. I never wanted it to stop but I could feel the pleasure mounting already, the promise of the end looming, my whole body convulsing as I grabbed onto his hair, pinched his skin in my desperation before the entire event reached its climax.

Once we were both spent, Rumplestiltskin rolled off of me while I panted, the beautiful moment still clouding my responsibilities and worries. I didn't care whether he left me for good tomorrow. At least I had him once, a night where he was all mine. Once I had calmed I rolled back to him, feeling his laborious breath beneath my palm. I managed to kiss him lightly before collapsing to my side again, my hand still draped over his chest.

"Thank you." I murmured, his even breathing lulling me into an easy and uninterrupted sleep.


	7. Loving the Beast

True to his word, Rumplestiltskin was gone when I awoke. Granted, I couldn't say how long he lingered, deliberated before leaving but I imagined he didn't waste too much time on me. It was so much harder to remember why he wanted me so when he wasn't in front of me, wrenching at my dress and tearing at my lips.

I dressed as though it was a normal day though I felt a little numb inside. I met my prince at breakfast. He didn't seem to realise anything was up either. Weeks passed like this; I did eventually migrate to his chambers but every night he never once asked for what was rightfully his as my husband, even when I shamefully made my own advances onto him. I feared Rumplestiltskin had changed him permanently and I was sure the kingdom would be disappointed if they didn't have an heir within the year.

I wondered around the grounds, feeling numb and vaguely worried, the same feeling I'd carried around every day after Rumplestiltskin left, when a hurried servant rushed up to me, begging me to follow them. I did so, and was led to a sullen room faced with a wall of soldiers and my husband, along with a man who had his back to me who was dressed in a heavy cloak.

"What is this?" I demanded.

"Your infidelity case." The stranger said before turning. Only he wasn't a stranger. Rumplestiltskin.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I spoke calmly but inside I was crying out, screaming for him to stop.

"Uh, Ella, this man claims that he's... been intimate with you."

"Well then, he's lying. Throw him out immediately." I tried to act regal to assert my dominance but this didn't work among two men who were already above me. I expected Rumplestiltskin to pull one of his magic tricks to either prove his claim or run away but he didn't neither, merely stared at me coolly, acting completely professional as to not injure his case.

"No. You see, Ella, he's quite firm." My prince continued.

"What, so you believe him?" I cried in outrage. "A stranger against my word, and you believe _him_?"

"You never loved me." My prince cut in, silencing me. "I could tell that on the morning of our wedding. It makes sense that you would stray."

"Why would you say that?" I said shakily, my eyes wondering from my prince to Rumplestiltskin. Any moment I thought he would admit that this was a joke, he'd take me away from this vile situation. No such luck.

"I don't see any baby growing to support our kingdom. In fact... I don't even remember sleeping with you on our wedding night." My prince spoke slowly, realisation dawning on his face. I stared in horror at Rumplestiltskin who was smirking back at me. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't give away the fact that I knew him, I had made a deal with him. Life as I knew it was crumbling away.

"Whether you love me or not, I'm your _wife_. Surely you can trust me." I spoke softly, approaching my prince and placing a hand on his. He held his gaze on mine momentarily before snatching his hand away.

"Is there any way you can prove this?" I called out to him.

"Actually..." Rumplestiltskin piped up. I turned to him in horror; he'd been so silent to let our distrust become our undoing but now he was contributing, just to put the final nail in the coffin. "There is a way I could prove I was intimate with her. I could describe an aspect of her body in detail-"

"How dare you." I hissed at him.

"Keep your hair on dearie. Something small, abnormal." He continued. "I know of a birthmark right above her navel. Well prince, do you believe me now?"

"Check her." The prince signalled to his soldiers.

"Keep your hands off of me." I wrenched away their advances before staring at my husband. "You do realise that means me getting undressed?"

"Yes."

"And you're fine with that. This is _exactly_  what he wants."

"I want to know."

"I refuse."

"Then it's going to have to be done for you." My husband spoke distantly, coldly. I had always knew he was superficial but I didn't know he was cold-hearted too. The soldiers stepped forward, restraining my flailing limbs before working at my clothes. They obviously didn't know the first thing about women's clothing as they ripped and tore at the fabric. Initially, I struggled before realising it was fruitless and settled into staring at both Rumplestiltskin and my prince with dead eyes. My torso was revealed and my prince stooped to inspect the birthmark while I kept my eye on Rumplestiltskin; he didn't show a single sign of remorse. I thought I loved him.

"Tell me he's lying." My prince said softly, trailing a hand over my midriff. I flinched away, humiliation overpowering my senses.

"He's using magic or something, can't you tell?" I said desperately, using my last resort.

"I'm sorry Ella. You're adulterous."

"No."

"I therefore-"

"You can't!" I cried out as I was released from the soldiers grip, pulling my rags back around my body.

"I must sentence you to death." He turned from me. "Leave me."

The soldiers grappled me, leading me to the cells where I was to be kept heaven knows how long. I had no life now. My step-mother would be pleased.

* * *

The next day I was to be executed, made an example of in front of the people. My eyes were raw from crying and I was still dressed in the clothes the soldiers pulled apart when I approached the block, but I wasn't scared. I was numb and unfeeling as I faced the firing line and stared up at my husband who was looking at me just as coldly. He wouldn't have died if he had taken a mistress. They started banging the drums and I lifted my chin and closed my eyes, unable to see the signal to shoot. I heard the bows being released and I felt the last rush of adrenaline I would ever feel. Or so I thought.

It hadn't hurt, so far, but it was a good twenty seconds after the bows had been fired. Maybe I was already dead, it was deathly silent and my ears were ringing from it. I slowly lowered my chin and blinked open my eyes to the light. The townspeople were staring in horror and awe. I followed their gaze, first to the arrows inches from my chest, then to my left where a cloaked figure was standing. Only one person owned magic like this.

"What, you really thought I'd let her die?" Rumplestiltskin addressed my prince who was beginning to descend from his royal box.

I didn't know whether to let my heart swell with hope or let disappointment wash over me due to the fact I didn't die when I had the chance.

"If you didn't want her to die, then why expose her?" The prince commented, the townspeople parting like the red sea around him.

"Because I wanted to expose you, dearie." My bonds were released and Rumplestiltskin gripped my hair, forcing me to my knees. I cried out and put my hand over his; definitely not a good thing he was here.

"What kind of a leader would execute _his own wife_  on false grounds?" Rumplestiltskin cried out to the crowd and I glanced up at him hopefully. He was giving me one thing, one shred of dignity in the eyes of the people around me, even if it was false.

"But, since you're just giving her away..."

He jerked me off of the ground and dipped me before kissing me openly in front of the crowds and, more importantly, my husband. I didn't even struggle, whatever game he was playing, I went along with it, ignoring all of my feelings suddenly bubbling to the surface as he kissed me. He released me before staring at me as he spoke next.

"You don't even stop me." He growled, accusing the prince before turning to the townspeople. "He won't even defend his wife, how do you think he'll be as a ruler?"

One person stood up in the crowd to back up Rumplestiltskin. Then more joined in, all shouting bitter hatred towards the future ruler.

"Have fun in your 'kingdom', prince." Rumplestiltskin joked as the crowds began to riot. He grabbed my waist before transporting me to somewhere hopefully far away from everything. We appeared in a forest, full of greenery and innocence. Totally inappropriate.

I pulled away from Rumplestiltskin's grip, at a loss for words to say but still feeling that I needed to speak.

"What was that?" I asked eventually, which is the broadest question I could have asked but I wanted _answers._ The one time I needed them, Rumplestiltskin, the oh so powerful dark one, was silent.

"What? Am I just a pawn in a larger game you're playing? Because if I am, I don't want to be here, with you." I confessed coldly.

"You're not a pawn."

"Then tell me." I laughed, exasperated. "What's so hard? Which parts did you lie about? Because all you told me can't be true."

"It's hard-"

"Oh, it's hard, is it?" I crossed my arms over my chest defensively. "Well imagine being told you're going to be executed for something that you were _assured_  wouldn't be exposed."

"Cinderella-"

"Ella. Just Ella." I cut him off. "Tell me the truth, Rumplestiltskin. And I may understand."

"Alright, alright. After the night we spent together, I left you. I never planned on coming back. I tried to distract myself with more deals... but for once, it didn't work. After deliberating for a long time, I decided that I had to see you again, even if it meant letting you go once I'd rescued you-"

" _Rescued me_?"

"Please, let me finish." He begged and I shrugged my shoulders. "I made up a plan involving the infidelity case. Your prince's father was never a good leader and I knew that he wouldn't make one either, not one that this kingdom deserved. By exposing you, I could kill two birds with one stone. Have a chance with you again-" I snorted. "-or say goodbye, and get rid of the insipid monarchy that had been in place for hundreds years here. Do you understand now?"

He'd exposed his plan but there were still things that didn't make sense which kept the gradual softening of my heart at bay.

"Why did you have to execute me?"

"I couldn't think of anything else."

"Then why..." I took a deep breath, tears pricking my eyes. "Why didn't you visit me? I spent the whole night in that cell thinking that I was going to _die_. Do you have any idea what it feels like to know the exact moment you'll just stop existing, how many hours you have left to make peace with the world? One word, one kind word from you would have settled all of this, made it right."

Rumplestiltskin turned from me, I suspected to hide his emotions from overpowering him too.

"It was for purely selfish reasons." He spoke hoarsely over his shoulder. "I wanted to see if you'd be relieved. I wanted to see you revel in me coming back at the last moment to save you."

"To be a hero." I finished his sentiment softly.

"Yes."

"You could've visited me. You'd have still been a hero in my eyes."

"I realise that now." He turned back to me.

"Rumplestiltskin, I don't think that I can ever forgive you." Disappointment clouded his vision before I stepped forward, placing a hand on his face. "But I'm willing to try."

"Thank you." He gasped out, grasping at my face like a blind man before I led him into a gentle, passion-less kiss.

* * *

 We set up a small camp in the forest. It felt weird, seeing him every day. But it did make me realise something; as much as I'd seen his flaws in the castle I'd seen his strengths too and viewing them in the open air made then seem bigger and more alive than those small flaws. My time with my prince floated away like a dream while, slowly but surely, I began to let Rumplestiltskin into my heart.

"I have to go away for a day or so." He told me once I'd seen him packing one morning.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously. Even though I'd let him in, I still couldn't trust him after the betrayal.

"It's a deal I made, from when I was trying to forget you. I need to exact a price."

"From another woman?"

"Not like that. You're the only woman lucky enough for me to make that deal."

I pushed his shoulder affectionately and he gripped onto my hand.

"I'll be back soon. I promise." He said before turning from me and disappearing into the greenery. The woods suddenly felt very lonely without him there. I curled up in our makeshift hut, preparing to wait him out.

One day. Two. I was beginning to lose hope. Three days. He'd abandoned me. I couldn't believe after all we went through he had the heart to just leave. I would much rather he killed me.

Then I had the most stupid thought that ever crossed my mind; suicide. He'd never know but he'd also be free of me. And I'd be free of him, free of every torturous lie and agonizing kiss that he gave me. In a trance, I walked through the forest until I eventually came to a steep drop, almost a cliff. Perfect. I put my toes to the edge, clearing my thoughts when I saw a large cloud approaching, fast and heavy and full of lightening. But this wasn't natural, it was scouring the land with its purple tendrils. It must be magical. It was a matter of moments before I was overcome. I couldn't remember anything after that.

* * *

I came to in Gold's shop, he was on his knees next to my chair, looking up at me with his hand on mine. I breathed deeply before snatching it away, standing up and backing away from him.

"You left me." I said breathlessly.

"Ella-"

"No, stay back Gold... Rumplestiltskin, whatever you go by. You left me and you didn't come back."

"I had to."

"If this is another one of your games, I swear-"

"I had to make the curse, don't you see? I had to make the curse to give life a second chance, to give _us_  a second chance."

"...I don't know what you're talking about." My head reeled and Gold stepped forward, leading me back to my chair.

"I knew we could never be together, not after all I did, and then Regina came along asking for a curse to make everyone forget. But now I fear I've ruined the new start as well."

"You wanted a new start. And you wanted to do that without our memories, without our past?"

"Technically only your memories." Gold interposed gently.

"So you did all of this _knowingly_? Knowing our past and leading me into this new relationship blindly?"

"I didn't want to lose you."

"And yet it looks like you got pretty carried away. Again. Why can't you just date me normally? That would be enough."

"When have I ever been normal?" I gave him a look. "I can't help myself. You're just so..."

"So what?"

"Intoxicating." He breathed, never taking his eyes off of me. This was the Rumplestiltskin I remembered, the rampant flirtations even though he already knew he had me.

"I would've loved you in the enchanted forest, if you had given me the chance. You know, right before the curse struck I considered... ending myself."

Gold looked horrified for a moment before realisation dawned.

"That means..."

"I loved you back then. I would have rather died than live in a world where you didn't want me. I couldn't face the idea of living without you."

"I'll never be the man you deserve."

"But you'll always be the man I want." I approached Gold, placing a hand on his chest over his rapidly beating heart. "I remember everything Rumplestiltskin and I still want- need you. Have some faith in me, please. We can make this work."

"Rumplestiltskin and Cinderella. They'll oppose us."

"I'd like to see them try."

He gripped me by my waist before sealing our uncertain, yet promising, future with a kiss. One that washed over the whole town in a wave. The second act of true love that had ever happened in Storybrooke.


End file.
